Dreams
by DeRez
Summary: What if Carter has a dream about a certain god that he plays host to? Corus! HorusxCarter M/M, SLASH. Reviews/criticism are loved!


**Warnings:** This is M/M, if you don't like it, do not read it. Rated T.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with the Kane Chronicles! The characters belong to Rick Riordan! This prompt/idea was given to me by Chillykitty101 to help get me started with my Corus fics!

**A/N**: Finally! _FINALLY!_I've written something for Corus, a pairing I have not yet seen! I've been wanting to write something for ages, and I plan to write a multi-chaptered story as well, but for now, I give you a one-shot inspired by chillykitty101's idea in my forum! :3 Thank you for the idea!

Reviews are loved. I like constructive criticism. :3

Oh and for those who read my Tron fic, not to worry. Recent chapters been giving me trouble. I'll be updating it soon!

Now, enjoy the oneshot!

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams<strong>

Carter woke with a start, cold sweat dripping down his body. His eyes were wide and his heart was beating quickly. What the heck had that been about? He quickly glanced around, noticing Sadie was asleep and Bast was nowhere to be found. He lifted a hand to his chest, resting it over his heart- which was still beating faster than normal.

His _ba_hadn't left his body tonight, for once. No, but he had experienced something totally and completely different. Something that strangely both excited and disgusted him. It hadn't been a nightmare, no, far worse. It had been a dream, a most disturbing dream about a certain arrogant god that currently called his body home.

Carter closed his eyes tightly, trying to rid himself of those thoughts, but it turned out to be worse. Instead of banishing those thoughts and images from his mind, when he closed his eyes they came back just as vivid. The teen blushed, angrily opening his eyes and getting up. He needed to walk, clear his head. It might work. Might.

He exited the RV, looking around as he stepped to the ground. Where was Bast? But then he saw her, prowling near the bushes in Muffin's form. He decided to let her be and instead walked the opposite way, running a hand through his messy, curly hair. He had the khopesh with him, tucked in his belt safely. He had learned long ago not to go anywhere without it.

Carter's eyes went up to the sky as he walked, noticing that he could see many more stars out here in the desert. It was a nice change. But as much as he tried to distract himself, the thoughts kept coming back. Why in the name of Ra would he think those things about such an arrogant, falcon-headed god!

Wait. Horus… couldn't he read his thoughts? Well, actually… he didn't really know the extent of their bond, if that was what you called it. Could Horus only know his thoughts when he thought directly to him? No, because there had been that instance… Oh no. So was Horus listening, _seeing_, what was going on in his head right now! That was mortifying!

Carter needed to hide them. Hide the images and thoughts deep within himself. Was it possible to do that? He had done it with Horus' help, unknowingly, when Iskandar had been seemingly probing his mind. But this was totally different… '_and definitely necessary,'_ Carter thought, nodding. He didn't care if it would be difficult, he _needed_to hide it.

* * *

><p>It had been a long and boring day of driving. The only eventful thing that happened to Carter was talking to Horus on the porch of the RV, and then Zia. It was a difficult choice, to go to Las Cruces or not. Could they trust Zia? He wanted to. He was usually a good judge of character, and she seemed honest, seemed like she wanted a friend.<p>

Carter sighed, leaning on the table inside the RV. He wasn't sure about who was driving at the moment. Probably Khufu since it was awful to say the least. They were heading towards the Rio Grande, where they were going to try and talk to Nephthys. According to Horus, his next challenge lay near a river, so to say he wasn't looking forward to that was an understatement.

Speaking of the god, he hadn't seemed to figure out Carter was hiding something from him, even though he acted paranoid around the falcon god all the time.

_'You're hiding something from me, are you?'_A familiar voice rang in Carter's mind, its tone not of anger but of curiosity and bewilderment. It took a great deal to hide things from the one inhabiting your body.

Carter jumped, knees hitting the table. He saw Sadie throw him a look, but he ignored it, face flushing a bit as he tried to suppress the memories of that night's dream. Horus _couldn't_ know! '_Hiding something from you? Isn't that impossible? You're being nosy, though,'_Carter thought.

'_Me? Nosy? Nonsense,'_ Horus replied, '_I consider myself entitled to know about my host. It helps with proper combat, you know.'_

Now Horus was just being smart with him. _'Well, I'm not hiding anything from you, so don't worry about it, bird-brain.'_ Carter replied, eyes rolling as he looked at the ceiling of the RV. It would be impossible anyway, right? The freaking god was inside his _head_he didn't have a substantial body, anyway!

_'Why would I need a substantial body, Carter?'_Asked Horus, his tone one of victory.

Carter sputtered, not realizing he had thought that- well know, he did, but he didn't realize… oh whatever! This was so complicated! He was having a hard enough time hiding those images let alone his thoughts!

_'Images? What, my dear host, are you so worried about hiding from me?'_

Now Carter usually didn't freak out… But remember, he has a god in his head trying to pry information from him- embarrassing information, mind you- and so it wasn't surprising that he freaked out.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Carter?" Sadie asked suddenly, eyeing him. Sure the trip was boring, but Carter was… acting weird. "You should go sleep or something, you obviously need it," the girl said, shaking her head at her brother.

Carter held his head, ignoring Horus for the most part and just focusing on keeping _those_thoughts from his head so Horus wouldn't see. He looked at Sadie, "Yeah, yeah right…" He mumbled, standing up and moving towards the back of the RV. He closed the door behind him, glad to at least have some privacy.

_'Well? You're trying awfully hard, Carter. It's only a matter of time before I figure it out and find where you've hidden whatever it is you're hiding,'_Horus said matter-of-factly.

Carter scowled, flopping onto the bed. _'This isn't a game! Stop being so nosy, you definitely don't need to know!'_he replied angrily.

But then suddenly it all happened at once. He was thrown off the bed by the RV taking a sudden hard turn, which caused him to lose focus, and in turn causing Horus to delve into thoughts Carter did not want the god in.

_'Oh.'_

Carter stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, laying spread-eagle on the RV floor. Horus… knew. He knew, he found out… He saw what he had dreamed, what he had been trying to hide. And he knew right then and there that Horus would leave him alone, find a new and _worthy_host.

_'Now that would be childish,'_ Horus spoke in his mind, bringing him out of his panicked thoughts. _'You are one of the most powerful hosts I've encountered. I'd say that means you're quite worthy.'_

Never would Carter have thought he'd be praised by him of all people. He blinked stupidly, _'But… what you just saw…'_

Horus scoffed, '_Oh, that? Dear Carter, it's only natural! I am, after all, very handsome and a god to boot.'_

Carter's eyes widened. Wait, what! _'You're… the most self-centered person-god-whatever! that I know!'_

He could hear the amusement in Horus' voice, '_But you're obviously attracted to that, are you not? If that dream was anything to go by, Carter.'_

Carter flushed once again, not really sure what to say. Could he deny it? No… He… admired Horus, and everything that Horus was. He was strong, honorable and brave. In a way, Carter was envious. But did he want to admit it? Of course not! Besides, he was just… him! A weak, untrained magician mortal! And Horus was obviously laughing at him. _'Ugh, fine… go ahead and make fun of me, Horus. Now if you don't mind, I want to sleep.'_He thought angrily, getting up and pulling himself onto the small bed.

'_Happy dreaming,'_Horus said simply.

* * *

><p>He'd never seen this place before. As Carter looked around he became even more confused. How could you dream about a place you've never been to? Well, obviously if you <em>ba<em> took you there, but he wasn't a _ba_right now. And he was aware he was dreaming? That didn't make sense. None of it did.

He saw that the room was richly decorated, with gold and white hues everywhere. It looked like a room right out of a royal palace or something, with rich furniture and expensive taste. He reached out and touched the top of a plush chair, then looked out towards the window, through the billowing see-through cloth curtains. He noticed it was a view of the desert.

"Wondering where you are?" Asked a familiar voice from right behind him, breath tickling his ear.

Carter jumped, swinging around to come face-to-face with Horus. His brown eyes, wide with surprise, met those of silver and gold. No matter how many times he looked into Horus' eyes, he still found it disorienting. He blushed, backing away a bit. "Uh, yeah, you could say that," he said hesitantly. He had a feeling he knew where he was now.

"This is a room in the Palace of the Gods… In particular, my room," Horus said, stepping forward once again towards Carter. He seemed to smirk slightly when Carter once again took a step back.

"And why am I here? D-Did you need to show me something?" Carter asked, looking around uneasily. He noticed Horus take another step forward, and he took yet another step back. What was the god playing at!

Horus seemed to enjoy this game with Carter as he stepped closer again, this time with a larger step so he was in Carter's personal space. "Oh, I think you know why you're here, Carter," he said simply, mismatched eyes glittering with amusement.

Carter gulped, taking a shaky breath as Horus stepped close. He took another step back, but his legs hit something solid and he glanced over his shoulder. And suddenly he felt contact and he was falling back onto the bed he hadn't realized was there. And with a start he realized that Horus was leaning over him, his hands placed on either side of his head. His heart picked up speed and he felt like it would beat right out of his chest. "W-What-" But he was silenced when lips met his.

Alright, so yeah he'd had a similar dream once before, but this one was completely different. The dream had been weird, since he'd never kissed anybody before, so his mind had made up what it felt like. But this dream- if you could call it a dream- was different. It was real, or at least as real as it could get. But then again, with magic, could you really say something was impossible?

And hell, it was nice.

But it ended just as quickly as it started, and Carter frowned. "S-Sorry. I've never-"

But Horus just wouldn't let him finish a sentence. "Believe me, I know that already," he said with a satisfied smirk, tapping Carter's forehead. "Just follow my example, then," the god stated, leaning down again and kissing Carter once more. He moved his lips against Carter's, deepening the kiss. He could feel the gasp Carter let out and took that as his chance to slip his tongue expertly into the teen's mouth to explore.

Carter closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the god's lips on his. He still couldn't really believe that this was happening though. That Horus, a god- a very handsome one at that- was currently kissing him. The kiss deepened and he felt his heartbeat accelerate, feeling the god's tongue against his own. He'd never done any of this before, so he acted on instinct, simply leaning up and more into it, letting the god know- though he probably didn't care- that he liked it. Quite a lot.

Horus shifted a bit, moving himself and Carter so they were completely on the bed, which took skill considering he hadn't broken the contact at all. He broke the kiss if only to get a good look at Carter before he continued once again with renewed vigor, hand running down Carter's side, causing the teen to shiver.

Carter adjusted himself to the new position, face flushed the entire time. He _never_expected any of this to be happening. He was making out with Horus of all people- er, gods! He hesitantly reached a hand up behind Horus' neck, while the other went to the god's abs, of which he was extremely jealous- but at this moment, completely impressed by.

If just kissing the god felt this nice, then what would…

He never got to finish the thought. Horus pulled away, an annoyed look on his face. Carter froze, thinking he had done something wrong. But Horus seemed to glare off to the side, as if they had been rudely interrupted. The god seemed to lean over him more, as if reluctant to get off the teen.

"Well, it seems you've arrived at the Rio Grande River," he said with an annoyed tone. "Your sister is trying to wake you," he muttered.

Carter was surprised. Horus was thoroughly annoyed by that, it seemed. "Trying to wake me? Wait, are you preventing me from waking up?" He asked, arm still snaking around Horus' neck.

"Of course I am," Horus stated it as if it were obvious. The god seemed to contemplate something, and then reluctantly moved himself off of his host. His silver and gold eyes moved to Carter, "Next time fall asleep quicker," he stated, a smirk playing on his handsome features.

Carter opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly the scene changed and he was opening his eyes, seeing the pleasant face of his sister. He scowled, "What're you waking me up for!" He asked angrily.

Sadie leaned away, affronted. "Well, excuse you," she rolled her eyes. "We're at the river, Bast says we can contact Nephthys here, or at least try." She said, eyeing her brother. "Why are you red?" She asked bluntly.

Carter blinked, having tuned Sadie out until the last bit. "Ah! Er…" He didn't really have a response for that. He couldn't just tell her he had a frustrated god in his head saying very suggestive things to him. That would probably be bad. He gulped, "No reason… Shall we, then?" he asked, standing. He grabbed his khopesh and their dad's bag.

Well, time to get back to reality and probably almost die once again. The usual, of course.

_'Don't worry, Carter. I'd never let that happen.' _

And they weren't empty words, either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well! I hoped you enjoyed it! Was a bit short, I apologize. Also was a bit rocky in the beginning. I tried to keep Horus as IC as possible. I made him a bit more humorous, but I think that's about all I did ooc wise. XD

Like I said, I love reviews and criticism!


End file.
